Causes
'''Causes '''are events that start a chunk of DragonSpeak . List of Causes (0:0) When everything is starting up, (0:1) Whenever somebody moves, (0:2) When somebody moves into floor type #, (0:3) When somebody moves into object type #, (0:4) When a furre turns, (0:5) When a furre turns right(clockwise), (0:6) When a furre turns left(counterclockwise), (0:7) When somebody moves into position (#,#), (0:9) When a furre arrives in the dream, (0:10) When a furre leaves the dream, (0:11) When a furre stands up, (0:12) When a furre sits down, (0:13) When a furre lays down, (0:15) When a furre uses the get/drop command, (0:16) When a furre uses any object, (0:17) When somebody picks up object type #, (0:18) When somebody drops object type #, (0:19) When somebody uses object type #, (0:20) When somebody rolls exactly # on # dice of # sides, (0:21) When somebody rolls # or lower on # dice of # sides, (0:22) When somebody rolls # or higher on # dice of # sides, (0:23) When somebody rolls exactly # on some dice, (0:24) When somebody rolls # or lower on some dice, (0:25) When somebody rolls # or higher on some dice, (0:30) When a furre says anything, (0:31) When a furre says {...}, (0:32) When a furre says something with {...} in it, (0:33) When a furre poses/emotes anything, (0:34) When a furre emotes {...}, (0:35) When a furre emotes something with {...} in it, (0:36) When a furre says or emotes anything, (0:37) When a furre says or emotes {...}, (0:38) When a furre says or emotes something with {...} in it, (0:39) When a furre emits anything, (0:40) When a furre emits {...}, (0:41) When a furre emits something with {...} in it, (0:50) When countdown timer # goes off, (0:60) When a furre moves northeast, (0:61) When a furre moves southeast, (0:62) When a furre moves southwest, (0:63) When a furre moves northwest, (0:64) When somebody (bumps into/moves through) wall shape #, (0:65) When somebody (bumps into/moves through) a wall with texture #, (0:66) When somebody (bumps into/moves through) wall shape # with texture #, (0:70) When a furre idles (doesn't do ANYTHING) for # seconds, (0:71) When a furre stays in the same square for # seconds, (0:72) When a furre remains motionless (doesn't turn, sit, stand or move) for # seconds, (0:73) When a furre doesn't speak (or emote) for # seconds, (0:74) When a furre ejects someone from the dream, (0:78) When someone tries to drop an object but fails, (0:79) When someone tries to drop object # but fails, (0:80) When a furre clicks DragonSpeak Button #, (0:100) When # seconds have passed, offset by #, (0:101) When the time is #:# FST (0:200) Whenever a dragon breathes, (0:201) When a dragon breathes on floor type #, (0:202) When a dragon breathes on object type #, (0:203) When a dragon breathes on position (#,#), (0:204) Whenever a phoenix flames, (0:205) When a phoenix flames on floor type #, (0:206) When a phoenix flames on object type #, (0:207) When a phoenix flames at position (#,#), (0:208) When a dragon breathes on wall shape #, (0:209) When a dragon breathes on a wall with texture #, (0:210) When a dragon breathes on wall shape # with texture #, (0:250) When a furre turns into a dragon, (0:251) When a furre turns into a phoenix, (0:252) When a furre turns into a gryphon, (0:253) When a furre turns into a eagle, (0:270) When a furre turns on classic wings, (0:271) When a furre turns on butterfly wings, (0:272) When a furre turns on tricolored wings, (0:273) When a furre turns on bat wings, (0:274) When a furre turns on any wings, (0:350) When a furre deactivates their dragon, (0:351) When a furre deactivates their phoenix, (0:352) When a furre deactivates their gryphon, (0:353) When a furre deactivates their eagle, (0:370) When a furre turns off classic wings, (0:371) When a furre turns off butterfly wings, (0:372) When a furre turns off tricolored wings, (0:373) When a furre turns off bat wings, (0:374) When a furre turns off any wings, Category:DragonSpeak Category:Dreamweaving